


Mirror

by Chickadddddd



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickadddddd/pseuds/Chickadddddd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time is weird; Earl provides some comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

" _What colour were my eyes, Earl?_ " Cecil asks desperately, fingers tangled in Earl's t-shirt. "When I was a child... I- I don't remember anymore. I don't-" a sob escapes his throat. Something in Earl's chest twists, and he wraps his arms around Cecil. 

"Shh… shh, babe… it's okay. It's okay." He lets Cecil's head rest on his narrow shoulder, allows his own hand to flutter to the base of Cecil's skull, feels the warmth of Cecil's body pressed against his own radiate into him. Cecil's breath hitches; Earl can feel wetness seep through the fabric at his collar. 

"What colour…" Cecil insists again, quieter. 

"They were…They were hazel. A sort of pale green and gold," Earl says. "Depended on the day - sometimes when it was overcast they looked more greyish, and if it was sunny the gold stood out more." 

Cecil is quiet for a long while, just clinging to Earl as his breathing slows. Earl rubs small circles into the space between his shoulder blades, waiting. 

"Are you sure?" Cecil whispers finally. 

Earl closes his eyes, pictures Cecil at eight, twelve, seventeen. His wild-eyed excitement as he turns to look back over his shoulder during their first Scout camping trip. His eyes widening with shock (and a little fear) at the prophecy in the town square. His earnest gaze just before their lips meet for the first time under the desert stars. 

Earl nods, his cheek pressing against Cecil's temple. "I'm sure." 

Cecil pulls back, calmer now, but his brow is still knit together in fear and worry. "And what about now?" 

Without thinking, Earl reaches up to brush damp strands of hair from Cecil's forehead, tracing one eyebrow with his thumb. Cecil looks up at him.

"They're pure violet now. Ever since you became the Voice," he replies gently. _Still beautiful_ , he wants to add, but remembers himself at the last moment. 

Cecil's face heats; he averts his gaze. "Ever since... Ever since then, mirrors have been..." He shakes his head slightly. 

"It's okay, Cecil. I won’t forget. I'll never forget."


End file.
